


The Poodle Moth

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter has really sensitive web shooters.





	The Poodle Moth

"Peter! Come look at what I have found!"

 

Peter walked across the room to see what Thor had found.

 

"Yeah? What did you- ooh!"

 

Thor has grabbed his wrist. Right where his webs came out. And he fucking moaned.

 

Thor looked at him quizzically.

 

"That's- that's oh my god my wrist!"

 

Thor placed a poodle moth on Peter.

 

"Hey, that's kinda cute."

 

"I thought so as well. Now, may I inspect your wrist? I noticed that you had some discomfort."

 

"No! No. It's fine."

 

"Are you sure? You seemed to be in pain."

 

"Not pain."

 

"Then what was it?"

 

Peter turned red.

 

"Pleasure. My web shooters are really sensitive."

 

"Is that so? So if I were to go like this,"

Thor took his hands and wrapped the around his wrists, "and like this," he pressed two large thumbs on the little nubs "you would enjoy it?"

 

Peter moaned.

 

"Ooh! Thor please!"

 

Thor massaged the nubs. Peter cried out.

 

"Thor! You're gonna make me cum!"

 

"Cum, my sweet spider."

 

Peter howled and threw his head back as he came in his pants, untouched.

 

"Well, I will certainly be using that again."


End file.
